


She Just...Left

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	She Just...Left

Y/N had never been more relieved when it turned out Dean had survived after confronting Amara.  What was even more surprising was that as a ‘thank you’ she had resurrected their mother, Mary.  It was shocking for everyone and took some adjustment, but Y/N had never seen her boyfriend happier.  He was so young when she died and even though it wasn’t something he openly talked about, she knew he missed her terribly. **  
**

When, Y/N met her it was a little awkward, but she was very sweet.  It was obvious that being with her boys was difficult, considering they were no longer the babies she remembered.  Y/N tried to keep a good balance of getting to know Mary, but also giving the family space to reunite.  

* * *

Y/N was a bartender and had met Dean a few years earlier.  He had come in with easy charm that she very quickly defeated, much to his disappointment.  But, there was something about her and he wasn’t willing to give up.  In the end, he did win her affections and although Y/N didn’t live at the bunker, their relationship was a tight one.  

Y/N was very much his solace from the hunting world when he needed it; her door and arms were always open.  Normally, the pair planned their time together and it was rarely unannounced.  

* * *

But, when Mary decided that she needed some space to adjust and mourn her children, Dean had to go somewhere.

It hit him hard and it was hard not to take it personally.  Sam was also hurting, but it was very different for the brothers.  So, late that evening with no text or call, Dean headed for Y/N’s place.

Y/N was lying on the couch watching some late night television after her shift when the knock came on the door, “what the hell?”  she hadn’t been expecting anyone and was instantly on guard.  Looking through the peephole, she saw Dean’s eyes rimmed with red and swollen, “baby?” she swung the door open.

Stepping across the threshold he just stood there for a moment before the harsh whisper left his lips, “she just left,” his breath hitched slightly.

It took a moment to register who ‘she’ was, but once it clicked, “you’re kidding? Wha-” she started to ask questions, but decided to wait, “Oh, babe,” she pulled Dean to her and he latched around her waist, face buried in her neck.

They stood this way for a time, Y/N running her hands gently over his back as she felt tears collecting along her neck and shoulder.  She didn’t ask any questions and just let him hold her.

Dean slowly pulled back, eyes a little redder, “do you have any beer, maybe something stronger?”

“You’ve got it babe,” she gently caressed his cheek, “I’ll go get it, you go into the living room,” she kissed his cheek and headed for her liquor cabinet.  Whiskey in hand, she returned to him and while he sipped his drink gently rubbed the shoulder closest to her.

“What were you watching?” he nodded towards the paused image on her television.

“Oh, just one of the old Batman movies,” she smiled gently.  He clearly wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened and that was okay with her.  She’d be there to listen when he was ready, “I was only about fifteen minutes in, want me to start it over?”

Dean nodded and set the empty glass on the coffee table.

She sat back as the movie restarted and kept her one hand in his, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

Y/N was the only woman he had ever been comfortable enough with to let his guard down and all he really wanted was to zone out.  The movie was a start, but trying to keep all of this crap down was taking it’s toll and he was getting a headache.  Unlacing his hand from hers he shifted until his head was in her lap, “thanks,” he whispered as he felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

“Anytime baby,” she gently raked her nails along his scalp soothing him until he eventually dozed off.  “I love you Dean Winchester,” she whispered as she gazed down at the sadness etched into his sleeping face.  Her heart broke for him that night and knew that it was going to be a while before this kind of hurt healed.


End file.
